A GameShow To Remember!
by LightIsTheKey14
Summary: I have gathered all of my OC's together in this story, along side various X-Men, and other show's characters you choose to do random things in this game show! read and review, but most importantly, keep on Miri's good side...  AU
1. Chapter 1 introductions!

Carol : Hello, and welcome to the coolest game-show of all time! My name is Carol, and I'll be your host for the night! Let me introduce you to some of the other hosts; meet Georgia Ida Kirk, *short blond girl magically appears on set *

Georgia: What the heck? Where am I? I swear to-

Carol: Georgia honey, shut up! You have been chosen to co-host a magical game show!

Georgia: Sweet!

Carol: yes, yes it is... okay now, let me introduce you to our fantastic, um, torture creator, Miri! *Miri appears, in the same way as Georgia did, but seemingly ten times more angry than she was *

Miri: AAAAAAAaahhhhhh! I was in the middle of something there! What's the big idea?

Carol: What makes you think you can talk to me like that little lady! How old are you ,five?

Miri: I just turned seven!

Carol: Good for you... okay next up, meet Lilly for wound care , if necessary...

*like everyone else, a green eyed, brown haired girl magically appeared *

Lilly: What's up?

Carol: Hi Lilly...

Okay! Last, but not least, our girl in charge of organization, Jordan McCoy! *and so redundently, like the others, a brown headed girl with long purple gloves on appeared *

Jordan: THANK GOODNESS! NOW I'LL NEVER HAVE TO TAKE THAT MATH TEST! Mwahahahaha!

Carol: well, that was easy... now let me explain how this is going to work...

all of these hosts are original characters from the writer Lightisthekey14 and they will be leading you through all the dares, or tortures, given to us by you!

These dares will go for X-Men preferably, but if you want to pull anyone else on here, the magical portals of wonder are open!

You can review me these dares, and/or tortures, or you can just PM them to me (lightisthekey14)

I will not take any ideas rated over T. sure, it can be gruesome, but nothing dirty! No slash or any of that crap! If you send that to me, I can promise you that I won't do it.

Just a side note here; if you don't give a torture option, Miri will make one for you... she really likes that...

Also, please remember to leave the character's name for me, or I'll just assume you're talking about Jordan.

Jordan: Hey! Back off! Mutant and proud people!

Carol: um, okay? So, as this very informational chapter comes to a conclusion, I-

Georgia: Can I sing a song?

Carol: why not? Have at it...

Georgia: YAY! I'm dreaming of a white Christmas! Just like the ones I used to know! May the tree-tops...

Carol: Okay! Now we are officially out of time! Please review or message in ideas! Peace!


	2. chapter 2 pink lace and a Hiccup!

Carol: hello people! Today, we are going to continue on with the second episode of "A game show to remember"! Okay, Jordan! What dares do we have today?

Jordan: well, here's one from 'random chickens'

Lilly: that's quite a name...

Carol: Lilly!

Lilly: what? I like the name! Sheesh!

Carol: well, Jordan, who's it for?

Jordan: Wolverine! Oh, this should be... fun.

Carol: well, let's get him on here! *presses magical button and Wolverine appears *

Wolverine: What kind of bull crap is this! Where am I? If I don't get answers-

Carol: um, Mr. Wolverine, you are here because someone has requested you to be on this game show...

Wolverine: I'm on a game show?

Lilly: Mr. Logan!

Wolverine: who the heck are you?

Lilly: You don't remember me? I was one of your favorite students!

Carol: Lilly, he's from a different story time-line... sorry...

Lilly: well, that's disappointing...

Jordan: is he-

Carol: no Jordan, he's not your Mr. Logan either...

Jordan: Why not?

Carol: I don't know! Let's just get on with the dare please!

Jordan: fine... well, oh, am I reading this right?

Carol: here, let me see...

Lilly: what is it?

Jordan: um, Wolverine has to break one of his claws...

Wolverine: you pip-squeaks realize that's impossible. Adamantium , remember...

Carol: oh yeah... so, now we get to come up with a torture, unless one was left for us...

Jordan: nope! Miri! Come here! You get to make up a torture for Mr. Logan!

Miri: sweet! Well, let's see... I'm thinking, a dress... yes, a pink sparkly dress!

Wolverine: oh crap! No!

Jordan: sorry dude, can't deny a torture...

Carol: so, we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?

Wolverine: probably the hard way...

Lilly: I got this! We will return! *claws unleash from Lilly's hands as she leads Wolverine into a dressing room *

*screams in the background *

Jordan: you think they're okay in there?

Carol: probably not, so lets do something fun to get our mind off of it!

Miri: what kind of fun? *evil grin *

Carol: I was thinking, we should torment someone from a different show...

Jordan: like who?

Carol: just wait for it... *kicks a switch on the ground and Hiccup from How to train your dragon appears *

Hiccup: oh great, another one of these crazy people's game shows... was I close?

Carol: on the nose! So, you've done this before?

Hiccup: yeah, I must be really fun to torture...

Carol: well, we're about to find that out! Miri! Hit it!

Miri: um, how about electric eels!

Jordan: perfect!

Hiccup: eels? Really? I swear, these people are just trying to kill me!

Jordan: and from what I've read, you just won't cooperate! * looks up from computer *

Carol: Jordan! Are you on Fanfiction again? Honey, you need help!

Jordan: whatever! You can't tell me you're not addicted to something!

Miri: what about all those candy bars that you cram into your mouth before the show?

Carol: who's side are you on?

*Lilly walks out of dressing room with Wolverine in tow. Wolverine dressed in pink frills of course. *

Lilly: that was hard enough...

Hiccup: um, this is, well... should I still be here?

Carol: I have an idea! Group huddle!

*girls huddle *

Lilly: hey, aren't we missing someone?

Carol: here, I'll count, 1, 2, 3, well, where's Georgia?

Jordan: I'll call her!

*bring! Bring! *

Georgia: hello? *sneeze *

Jordan: dude! Where are you?

Georgia: home, sick... sorry I couldn't make it today...

Jordan: no worries, it's cool, but you are really missing out! We got Wolverine in a dress!

Georgia: ouch...

Jordan: well, I gotta go, feel better dude...

Georgia: um hm

Jordan: bye.

*hangs up *

Carol: so, where is she?

Jordan: sick...

Lilly: that sucks...

Miri: so, what are we gonna do with Hiccup?

Carol: well, I say *whisper whisper *

*huddle break *

Lilly: okay, Wolverine, you are free to go...

Wolverine: Sweet!

Lilly: but Hiccup, sorry about this, but we have to kid-nap you...

Hiccup: WHAT? NO WAY!

Jordan: yes, way... now come with me * holds up knife *

Hiccup: okay...

Lilly: was that in the plan?

Carol: no, but we have to let her have a little fun, ya know how she hates vikings...

*again, screams from the other room *

Carol: Jordan! Don't kill em' ! We need him for the next episode!

Well, that's all until next time folks! Please review!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

okay, that was... fun? Please, please, please review! Ya know what, let's make this a little more fun, if you don't give us ideas, Hiccup might not make it out alive... Mwahahahah! Yes, I am evil, there's nothing wrong with that, right? So, review! :)


	3. Chapter 3 dancing and eels!

I_ took a piece of jellied toast from the pile and watched as my brother fell down the stairs. "Fail…Tsuna…epic fail." I said. "Hey…who's that?" I asked and looked at the young person standing in front of Tsuna. He wore a black suit and a fedora hat. "Ciaossu!" He said. "Was he always there?" I asked and bit into the toast. "So," He said. "You're Tsuna?" My brother nodded. "Well, yeah, I'm Tsuna." He said. The baby stayed firm as my brother examined him, top to bottom. "From now on, I'll be taking care of you." I snorted as I bit into the toast again. "Wait," Tsuna said. "Who is this baby?" He looked at me. "Is this your idea of a joke?" I shook my head and swallowed my toast. "I had nothing to do with…that." I said. "Don't worry, "No-Good Tsuna"." The baby said. I laughed. Tsuna stood there, mouth ajar. "How do you know my nickname?" He asked. "Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna." The baby said. My brother growled. "Stop saying "Tsuna, Tsuna" like some big-shot! I have a REAL name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna said. "I don't want to be called Tsuna by some baby like you!" Then, the funniest thing happened. The baby KICKED Tsuna. _

Carol: JORDAN! Get off that stupid computer right now! The show's about to start!

Jordan: it's not stupid!

Miri: hey, is Georgia here?

Georgia : *sniffle * yeah, I'm here...

Carol: Great! Now we can begin!

Hello, and welcome to the third episode of 'A Game Show to Remember'! This is a very special episode! Can anyone guess why? *crickets * That's right! We, for the first time, have a hostage! Everyone, meet Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!

Hiccup: hi...

Georgia: What's wrong with you? Hey, since when do we have a hostage? We could be arrested!

Carol: to all our viewers; please, don't call the cop's on us! I'm too young to go to jail!

Hiccup: where y-y-you here, y-ya know, l-l-last time?

Georgia: nope, I was home, sick!

Jordan: dude, are you blushing? *whacks Hiccup upside the head *

Hiccup: no!

Carol: Good! We don't show weakness on this show, unless we're being severely tortured!

Miri: so, do we get to bring out the eels yet, they're getting antsy!

Carol: sure! Go get um'!

*Miri goes and gets the eels and pours them from their tank to a big gully like thing, filled with water *

Miri: ready!

Jordan: luck dude! Hope you can swim! *throws Hiccup into the water *

Carol: well, now that that's dealt with, do we have any dares?

Jordan: yes, yes we do! We have ONE dare!

Georgia: just one? I was expecting a better turn-out...

Carol: so, who's it from?

Jordan:1CursedAngel, um, yeah...

Lilly: *now waking up * who's that?

Carol: finally up, I see...

Lilly: wait! Did the show already start? Miri! Why didn't you wake me up?

Miri: never trust a seven year old...

Lilly: well, so what did I miss?

Jordan: we threw Hiccup in a pit full of eels-

Miri: electric eels...

Jordan: and now I'm reading off a dare!

Lilly: cool...

Jordan: well, it's for Beast, and some weird dude that I've never heard of before...

Georgia: *sniffle * here, let me see... oh! I know him! That's Spock! From my dad's ship!

Jordan: and my brother...

Georgia: Spock's your brother?

Jordan: no, no, the other guy..

Carol: girls, I hate to disappoint, but both of these guys will probably be from different story time-lines... again...

Lilly: the life of an original character...

Carol: so, what does it say?

Jordan: they have to ballroom dance together...

Carol: well, that sounds exciting! I'll get them on here, Lilly, find our romantic CD!

Lilly: yes sir!

Carol: I heard that!

*presses magic button, then switch on the floor, and both men appear *

Beast: um...

Carol: okay! Since this episode is kind of aging on, let's kick it up a notch! Begin dancing!

*music turns on *

Spock: dance?

Beast: why would I dance with a complete stranger?

Spock: exactly.

Georgia: because if you don't, bad things will happen! *holds up knife, again *

Beast: okay?

*the two men begin uncomfortably ballroom dancing *

Miri: 1CursedAngel, thank you! This has got to be the most awkward thing I've ever seen in my life!

Carol: good job boys, keep going a little longer... so, anything else?

Jordan: um, it's one for me?

Georgia: really?

Jordan: yeah, it says, I have to read a yaoi fan fiction...

Carol: does anyone here know what that means?

Hiccup: I DO! I'LL TELLYOU IF YOU LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!

Jordan: you're still ALIVE?

Georgia: why wouldn't he be alive?

Jordan: um... *evil grim *

Miri: hey! That's my grin!

Jordan: shut up runt...

Carol: Georgia, go get the rope and pull him out!

Georgia: okay!

*goes over to Hiccup with the rope *

Hiccup: *now climbing up * thank Thor!

Georgia: Thor?

Hiccup: yeah?

Georgia: here, *helps him up, only to have him trip, fall on her, and "accidentally" kiss her on the lips *

Hiccup: I'm so sorry!

Georgia: no, it's... fine...

*both blushing *

Georgia: so, what's a yaoi?

Hiccup: well, it's (whisper, whisper)

Georgia: oh goodness!

Carol: so, what is it?

Georgia: um, you don't want to know...

Lilly: you'll tell us later, right?

Georgia: sure... so can we let Hiccup go?

Miri: what? Never!

Carol: I guess we have to... Hiccup, your free to go..

Hiccup: YES! *turns to Georgia * bye..

Georgia: come here! *grabs him into a hug *

*Hiccup returns that hug with a soft kiss *

Hiccup: don't tell Astrid...

Georgia: if you don't tell Semak...

Carol: okay, bye bye! *pushes button and hiccup vanishes *

well, guys, you can stop dancing and go home now...

*both men rip away from each other immediately *

Beast: Whew!

Spock: that was highly illogical...

Carol: well, bye bye! *presses another button and those two vanish *

Alright! With Jordan reading her dirty fan fictions-

Jordan: oh! Come on! This is just sick! Eep!

Carol: and that concludes our third episode of this wonderful game show, so please review and give us more ideas, if not for me, do if for Miri, she just loves torture...

Lilly: Georgia and Hiccup sitting in a tree-

Georgia: shut up!

Carol: so you found yourself a little diaphragm contraction? You guys make a cute couple, but I don't think Semak would like to loose his girl to a toothpick...

Georgia: everybody, shut UP! Ya know what, I'm going home! Goodnight!

Carol: and with that, see you all next time, and a special thanks to 1CursedAngel for helping us out!

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

so, got any ideas, review them to me! We neeeeeeedddd it! Also, a shout out to 1CursedAngel, because the piece up at the top that Jordan was reading was written by her too! Please review! Night people! Peace!


End file.
